


Desire

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes Jim up on his offer to join him in bed.  Number 4 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Another Little Sentinel Slash Story 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging and Imagine 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Desire

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


Jim can hear Blair climbing the stairs. Each footfall is like a shock to his body. He presses himself into the mattress, shaking like a leaf. He can't even turn over and look at Blair. He knows that Blair knows that Jim knows he's there. Blair has to take the next step. Jim has already laid down his pride, laid his soul open wide. 

A warm hand settles in the small of Jim's back. No trembling in that hand. Blair is sure. He has made up his mind. 

"Jim . . ." 

Jim turns over slowly, aching at the site of a naked Blair. 

"Jim . . ." 

"Chief, you're gonna wear my name out if you keep this up." 

Blair just smiles. He sits down on the side of the big bed. He reaches out and hooks one finger inside the waistband of Jim's briefs. Tugs. The head of Jim's penis pops out. 

"Blair . . ." 

Blair slides onto his knees, crawls onto the mattress. He pushes Jim flat on his back. Blair looms over the Sentinel in the semi-darkness. He lowers his head to Jim's belly. Presses his face into the hard abdominal muscles. Breathes in deeply. 

"Blair . . ." 

Blair's long hair pools around his face, pressed to Jim's body, caresses the taut skin. Blair lays a trail of kisses from belly button to briefs. Lips settle on the head of Jim's penis, peeking out from beneath the elastic. Kiss. Lick. Blair slides his tongue ever so slowly over the smooth skin. Takes the wet head into his mouth. Sucks gently. Savoring Jim. 

"Blair . . ." 

Blair's hands slip inside the briefs, slide under the elastic at the waist and down over tight buttocks. The briefs slowly slide down the flanks of the Sentinel. Blair pushes them down as far as Jim's ankles. Jim gently kicks them off. 

Blair holds the head of Jim's penis in his mouth. He is drowning in the scent, the texture, the taste of Jim. The steady pulse of the Sentinel beats against his tongue. He traces the contours lovingly with lips and tongue. Sucks. Feels the big guy tremble. 

"Blair . . ." 

Blair releases him. Looks up. Sees the look in Jim's eyes. Moves to lay beside Jim. 

As soon as Blair settles beside him, Jim moves. Mirroring Blair's actions, he rises up on his knees, looming over his Guide. Jim brings his head down to Blair's solid torso, presses his nose into Blair's belly. Jim's tongue slowly licks at the semen drying there. Tasting. 

This is what Blair tastes like. Ummm. Not bad. Different. 

Jim's mouth opens over the slick skin for a better taste. Sucks. 

"Jim . . ." 

Jim smiles against Blair's stomach. He kisses, hot, open-mouthed, sucking, tasting kisses, all the way down Blair's belly to the juncture of body and penis. Blair's penis is hard. It bumps against his cheek. He nuzzles the base of Blair's erection. Buries his face in that spot. Lets Blair's pubic hair tickle his face. Inhales deeply. Lets his senses soak up the arousal of his Guide. His senses swim . . . drifting . . . 

"Jim . . ." 

Jim's senses are surrounded by Blair, infused with Blair: Blair's heartbeat, Blair's scent, the sound of his breathing, the vibration of his voice, the texture of his skin and hair . . . Jim's tongue probes the crease. Blair's taste again. Blair . . . 

"Jim. Jim!" 

His name. Blair is calling his name. Blair . . . 

Jim lifts his head slowly. He gazes at Blair, eyes heavy-lidded. 

"You okay, Jim?" 

Jim smiles. He wants more. He wants to taste all of Blair. Jim moves up, stretches out to lay on top of Blair, just like in his dream. Only it's real this time. He props himself on his elbows. Takes Blair's head in unsteady hands. Looks into those blue blue eyes. Lowers his mouth to taste Blair's kiss. 

Soft lips yield. A tongue is waiting. Blair. Wet. Delicious. Warm. Slippery. Spaghetti sauce. Toothpaste. Very faint taste of . . . semen. But not Blair's semen. Different taste from Blair's belly. Jim's pre-ejaculate. That must be Jim's taste. Taste of himself in Blair's mouth. 

Jim releases Blair's mouth. He turns Blair's head. Pushes back long soft hair over one ear. Nuzzles that ear, the neck. Tastes Blair's skin. Inhales the scent. Soap. Shampoo. Perspiration. Teases the earrings with his tongue. 

"Jim . . ." 

"Mm hmmm?" 

"I love this." 

"Mm. Me too." 

"But could you just . . ." 

"You in a hurry or something, Chief?" 

"No . . ." 

"But you want more." 

"Yeah . . ." 

"All in good time, Chief. All in good time."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
